


Morning After

by Reed (jsreed5)



Category: Supernaturalists
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsreed5/pseuds/Reed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Stefan, the lives of the Supernaturalists move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

     Perhaps it was the shuffle of the chair across the concrete floor.  Perhaps it was the squaring of loose papers on the computer desk.  Or perhaps it was the creak of the ancient door that hardly separated the elevator shaft from the rest of the dilapidated common room.  Whatever it was, something perturbed the perfect sleep in which Cosmo Hill had immersed himself for almost ten hours, and he rolled over, his squeaking cot betraying its years of overuse and lack of maintenance.

     The no-sponsor’s eyes opened slowly to avoid overloading his retinas with bright light.  Ditto sat in an elevated stool at the table, scanning over the day’s e-paper.  Mona busied herself in tidying up what was left of the team’s equipment.

     Cosmo sat up, watching her carry an ancient cup of sim-coffee across the room.  His eyes moved to the swing of her hips as she walked, a pair of shredded jeans clinging sensuously to them.  As he admired her beauty, he couldn’t help but wonder: had last night really happened? It felt like a dream; was that actually the case?

     The sound of Ditto’s prepubescent voice interrupted his recollections.  “Well, look who came back from the dead.  Hey, Mona, your Romeo just woke up.”

     Mona stopped in mid-step and turned to face the two.  Upon seeing Cosmo, her eyes seemed to brighten significantly, and a slightly mischievous smile formed about her lips.  Something deep within his heart seized up with memory and excitement.  Last night had most definitely happened.

     The Latina girl donned a threadbare pink hoodie over an even thinner, skin tight white tank-top.  Cosmo’s eyes unconsciously moved to her bosom, and shades of red played across his cheeks as he realized that she was not wearing a brassiere.  He quickly turned away and stared at the floor, thoughts of the previous evening filling his mind.  The utter warmth and comfort he felt under the blankets… her hot breath on his cheek… the softness of her skin… his arms winding their way around her body so naturally… her uncovered curves flowing along his hands in a swelling river of passion… and the kisses.  Nothing drew them together like those kisses.  He could still taste the residues of strawberry lip gloss.

     Before Cosmo realized it, Mona was standing by his cot, long-forgotten coffee mug still in hand.   One calloused hand came to rest on his shoulder, and his heart skipped a beat.  “Good morning, Cosmo.”

     “Morning?” sniffed Ditto, unable to resist a comment.  “It’s almost noon.  Guess you two were up late last night.”

     A short chuckle escaped from Mona as she sat down on the cot next to Cosmo and wrapped an arm around his waist.  “Please, Ditto.  I was up before you.  For all you know, I was asleep by ten like a good little girl.”

     Ditto snorted.  The sound resembled a sneeze due to the size of his nasal passages.  “‘For all you know,’ she says, as though I can’t hear a thing at night.  You do know that when one sense is diminished, the others are heightened, right?”

     The moment was rare that Cosmo felt more awkward than he did now.  A thought rose in his mind:  it would be best to change the subject.  “And what about you, Ditto?  Got any plans in the works today?  Or are you just going to kick back and take it easy?”

     A sharp, amused laugh came in return.  “Plans?  Do you see at all what Mona’s doing?  She’s actually cleaning up this place.  When we’re so bored that we start cleaning up this place, you know there’s nothing to do.”  Ditto stepped down from his chair, grasping the e-paper’s projector plate in one underdeveloped hand.  “I’m going to the roof, and I better not find any half-Hispanic babies here when I get back.”  He crossed to the elevator with surprising speed and within a few seconds had disappeared entirely.

     When the door closed behind him, Cosmo turned to Mona, a few tendrils of red still pervading his visage.  “I noticed you’re not… fully clothed, I guess.”

     She glanced downwards for a split second before realizing that he was referring to her chest.  Blushing slightly, she looked up and giggled, her white teeth catching the light of the outdated fluorescents.  “Oh, Cosmo.  Sometimes you make your immaturity so obvious.”

     Before the boy could respond, her free hand wound its way along the back of his neck, and the two leaned in to kiss.  At the same time, the arm around his waist pulled him towards her until he could properly embrace her.  Cosmo duly wrapped his arms around Mona, his hands resting on her full hips.  When she had finished the kiss, she rested her head in the curve of Cosmo’s neck, her torso muscles relaxing as she let herself sink into the warmth of his body.

     He pulled her in a little closer.  “You doing all right today?”

     “Yeah,” came the voice from his shoulder.  “I just wish that last night could have gone on into this morning.”

     A mischievous smile came to Cosmo’s battle-weary face.  “Well, you know how much Ditto pores over the e-paper….”

     Mona picked up his meaning immediately.  With a laugh, the two lay down side-by-side on the cot, Cosmo’s hands already beginning to pull the hoodie from her sensuously-curved shoulders.


End file.
